Little White Lies
by Keal Lightbringer
Summary: A ff7 street figher crossover. Events occur in ff7 world post game. Spoilers from both games. It's my first, but I hope you enjoy! PG for mild language and violence
1. Prolouge

Character Introduction:  
  
This fan fiction takes place three years after Cloud and co. save the world. The twist is that I'm bringing in Cammy and her often times overlooked team, Delta Red, to this universe and perhaps a few other Street Fighter characters. As many don't know who the Delta Red members are, a description of them follows so that one wouldn't be needed in the main story. Feel free to skip this part if desired. For a picture of the team, go to *note: I didn't use the kid or the blue blob in this fic.* Another note: FF7 (and I guess sorta Street Fighter) spoilers abound so this may not be the fic for you if you haven't played both games. (FF7 more so than Street Fighter II).  
  
Col. Fredrick Wolfman: Capcom only gives the name Col. Wolfman so I  
made his first name Fred. Although it seems kinda funny, it just fit  
in my opinion. Anyways, Wolfman is an imposing figure with wild red  
hair hanging down to his shoulders. He has a scar across his left eye  
with unknown origins and always has a pistol close to his heart in one  
of those chest holster things. He is an intelligent kind man and the  
leader of Delta Red.  
  
Luwanda Hazard: Once again, Luwanda was the only name given for her,  
so I added on Hazard as her last name... it fits later on in the story.  
You'll see. Luwanda has long spiky blond hair and wields a large  
sword. She's developed a sister like relationship with Cammy.  
  
McKoy: Absolutely nothing was given on this guy except for the pic, so  
I just made stuff up as I went. McKoy is a massive fellow that would  
even tower over Barret. What really puts him apart from your standard  
Joe though, is that his upper right face is mechanical.  
  
Cammy: Not exactly Capcom Cammy as I had to make some major  
adjustments to fit her into the FF7 universe. Despite the background  
differences, she's still mostly the Delta Red Cammy we all know.  
  
FF7 chars: Basically the same as they were when the game ended. Cloud  
and Tifa went off to live together in Kalm, Cloud working as a  
mercenary, Tifa helping out occasionally though generally running her  
new bar. Reeve became mayor of that town. Barret went back to Corel  
and after several nominations gave in and became mayor of that though  
he made sure to allocate plenty of time to take care of Marlene. Red  
XIII went back to guarding Cosmo Canyon. Yuffie returned to ****** and  
made a bundle selling stolen materia but still visits her friends  
often in favor of boring studies. Vincent, being that crazy mysterious  
guy that he is, is currently unaccounted for, though he occasionally  
pops up to visit the team when he's in the area.  
  
******************  
  
Prologue:  
  
"... And that dear viewers, is how the heroes of the Meteor Crisis saved the world from sure destruction three years ago. Even when it was all over, they never approached anyone asking for glory or recognition, the group known as Avalanche merely went home proud. Luckily through various means these heroes did get recognized, and with their help our planet was able to recover from the attack and start anew without the ever-looming presence of ShinRa Corporation."  
  
"Booooring"  
*click*  
  
"... scientists continue to search for a new means of energy since all of the mako reactors have been shut down, but the now prospering town of Corel isn't complaining about the down time. Having reopened their coal mine to supply practically every town on the planet, Mayor Wallace stated: "Coal was the way of the past, and it's the way of the future!" In addition, local Corel scientists are claiming they have found a process to make coal power plants cleaner and more efficient."  
  
"Hey, I thought we were going to be on TV... come on Cammy, quit messing around and find the right channel."  
"I'm working on it... stupid button keeps sticking."  
"Well, perhaps if you didn't throw the controller across the room every time your favorite chocobo didn't come first in the races..."  
"Yeah well, maybe I should throw you across the room..."  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Cammy."  
"Er, yes sir... sorry sir."  
*click*  
  
"A year ago the terrorist group ShinRa X blew up several coal power plants so as to bring back "the glory of ShinRa". Luckily the Meteor incident heroes banned together and put a stop to the problem. However, it became evident that even in this time of peace when no single nation really needed an army, a global police or anti terrorist force was needed. Elite fighters from across the world came and after many grueling tests to ensure quality, integrity, and more, the mighty few that were chosen are now part of the group named Delta Red. Behind me you'll see that forces main headquarters though several outposts have been stationed in every town. After this commercial break, I'll head in and meet a few of the top members. Don't change that channel."  
  
"Seriously Cammy, listen to the man."  
"But... commercials are icky and boring." "Cammy..." "Yes Colonel."  
  
"... So come down to Chocobo Bill's chocobo farm and raise your very own chocobo! Who knows, you might even be the next Gold Saucer racing champ!"  
  
"Oooooooooo..."  
"No Cammy, we don't have the time for chocobo raising. Though I hear that dog... Mr. Snerdly I think it was named? ... was still up for grabs down at the pet store if you really want something to take care of."  
"Ug..."  
  
"And we're back. Standing next to me is Colonel Fredrick Wolfman. During the ShinRa-Wutai war Colonel Wolfman is known for several key victories and bringing home every member of his team alive. Now he has been chosen to lead Delta Red. How do you feel about this?"  
"It is an honor and privilege to lead such a talented group for such a noble cause. We'll make sure that terrorists don't have their way."  
"Touching words Colonel. How about we meet some of your team."  
"That sounds like an excellent idea, er"  
"Excuse me, coming through..."  
"Well, the rather large fellow who just passed is Lt. McKoy. A very strong fellow and very bright to boot."  
"I couldn't help but notice some sort of device over his right eye."  
"Ah yes, about four years ago McKoy was just a coal miner in Corel, however when ShinRa destroyed the town, he suffered a nasty wound to his head. No one thought he would live but a doctor that had successfully grafted machines to various body parts, such as the Meteor crisis hero Barret Wallace's gun arm, took the challenge and ended up being able to graft a computer to make up for the extensive brain damage. Now he can recall stored information better than anyone I know and the replacement right eye has several useful functions. He's also very kind, but will get the job done when called upon."  
"Very interesting. And how about these two?"  
"This is my second in command, Lieutenant Luwanda Hazard, and Sergeant Cammy White."  
"A pleasure to meet you ladies. How about telling the audience a little about yourselves."  
"You want to go first Cammy?"  
"No, you go for it. I'll be right back."  
"Erm, alright. Well, I lived a pretty normal life, then at age 15, that was about 10 years ago, I went to try and join ShinRa's Soldier program. I successfully passed and eventually became a Soldier 3rd class."  
  
"Sorry for interrupting, but what do you mean by 3rd class?"  
"Oh, ShinRa infused all members of Soldier with mako. That was actually the final test to see if you could become a member, if your body could handle the stuff. The class system was based on how much your body could take. The more you could handle, the more they put in and the stronger you were. Unfortunately, the higher two classes were later used for the Jenova cell testing. Which at first made them even stronger... until they all just left Midgar without any given reason. Sadly none of them were heard from again..."  
"Well, I'm personally glad she made it though for aside from being a Soldier caliber warrior, she's also has excellent group leading potential and has proven herself on multiple occasions."  
"Thank you sir."  
"An amazing tale, and what about Sergeant White? She seems rather young for such a position."  
"Luwanda, I'll be right back, you tell them about Cammy, besides, she thinks of you as a sister, I'm sure you'll know more than I do."  
"Very well sir. Records show she was one of the original Soldier 1st class members, and the first one they tried injecting Jenova cells into. However, the process had yet to be refined and a serious side effect caused her to go into a semi-comatose state. That's why she missed the mass Soldier disappearance event, and when the Crisis ended, she just suddenly woke up. She has no recollection of her past, and despite our best attempts, we haven't been able to find any further background information on her either. However she's a good kid, and very strong. She's probably our best fighter...welcome back colonel."  
"Sorry about that, wondered where Cammy had wondered off to."  
"Hehe, sorry about that. Anyways, I'm Cammy, and..."  
"er, we just filled them in already..."  
"What?!?"  
"Seriously, we know more about you then you do! What would you have said?"  
"Um... I like cats?"  
"Ha haaa, good one. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you all, and I know I feel safe with you guys on the job."  
"Actually there are a several other members, not to mention the various groups in the other towns I could discuss."  
"And I'd love to hear about em, but we're out of time today, so all you viewers out there tune in next week when I go straight into the temple of the Ancients and review several theories regarding their disappearance. But until then... "  
  
*click, byuuuuuuuu*  
  
"Wha? What happened to the in depth interview I talked him into?!?"  
  
"Talked him into? I bet it was a bit more violent than that..."  
  
"Hmph, can't believe I got gypped like that." 


	2. The Story Starts

CHAPTER 1: The Story Starts  
  
Something felt wrong about the situation.  
  
Normally this would have been more than enough for a creature with half a brain to flee the area. However, this creature was a young behemoth, and it knew no fear. The creature, standing on all fours at about a grown man's height was an imposing figure and it was still far from reaching full adulthood. Born from a promising pair of former ShinRa guard behemoths, the purple beast would have been a devastating force against any annoying terrorist forces attacking the compound. However, it would never live that life as its parents were slain by one such "terrorist" group and its trainers killed when Meteor ravaged the compound. Indeed, had it been any larger in size the falling debris would have crushed the creature, but by sheer luck it came across one of Hojo's labs, which turned out was very well built. Here it made its home, hunting various creatures that lurked in the ruins, growing bigger and stronger. Life had become pretty routine until today, when a door that had long remained closed suddenly opened. The behemoth stared at the entrance way for some time, that odd feeling pricking the mane on the back of its neck, yet it had had a lousy hunting day and was still hungry. Perhaps there would be something in this new area... The door led down a flight of stairs. At the stairs base, in the middle of a hallway, a dust ridden security drone bustled to life.  
  
"This is a restricted area, give your name and password to proceed, otherwise leave. You have 10 seconds to comply." A recorded voice boomed.  
  
The behemoth tilted its head in curiosity as the machine began counting down. Getting bored with the device, it batted it away with a massive paw smashing the drone to pieces as it impacted with the wall. As the drone was destroyed, gears around the room came to life and a large steel door at the end of the hallway slowly began to close, yet before it got far, the gears whined in protest from not being oiled in ages. Smoke billowed from a box, probably where the motor was, and the door stopped in its tracks. Not caring about any of this in the least, the behemoth continued its trek deeper into the compound.  
  
After a short walk, the hallway opened up into a large room where large metal tubes, about 6 feet in height, lined the wall. On each a small window could be seen at about where a man's head would come to. One in the center glowed faintly and the sound of machines working could be heard coming from behind it, but once again the behemoth ignored such things for it had found something that had made the trip worthwhile ... a big plump rat. It currently was chewing on some wire, perhaps what caused the door to initially open, but it was rather large for a rat and would make a tasty snack. Apparently the rat noticed the behemoth too for it let out a squeak of terror and started to bolt for a small hole in the far wall. Normally the pounce of the behemoth would have been more than enough to catch it, but the light coming from the tube suddenly flared to blinding proportions finally catching the creature's attention.  
  
When the light dimmed, and its vision cleared, the behemoth could see that the tube was open now... and quite empty. Kneeling on the ground in front of it was a human. It didn't look all that impressive, yet for some reason the behemoth began to back off. It could feel it didn't want any part of this. However, before it could escape, the man suddenly looked up, right at the creature. He had glowing purple eyes and a grin on his face that would sour milk. Quicker than the behemoth had ever seen a human move, a glowing hand was brought to it's face and suddenly it knew great pain. And it also now knew fear.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Mission 1: Midgar Massacre  
  
Col. Wolfman paced in front of the already lit projector prepping how he would go about explaining the mission in his mind. Of course he had already done this, a few times in fact, but a certain important agent had apparently overslept again. The rest of the room was filled to capacity with all available unit leaders. This was going to be a big mission*sigh*.  
  
Cammy burst into the briefing room. "OhjeezI'msorrythestupidalarm didn'tgooffagain and and and", she trailed off, somewhat winded.  
  
The col. rolled his eyes, "Just take a seat Cammy. Alright everyone, let's begin." Pushing a button on a remote control the projector brought up a picture of Midgar prior to the Meteor Crisis. "Early this morning at approximately oh five hundred, our headquarters received a distress signal from Midgar stating they were being over run with monsters and required assistance. As you all know, several stubborn citizens, about 100 in number, refused to leave Midgar when the rest were evacuated. Those that remained moved to the sector 6 area, fortified it, and generally made it livable. The area should have been secure from monsters, but the distress call claimed that they were being overrun. Luckily the Avalanche members Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart were visiting the area and were able to confirm that sector 6 was in fact, in no danger at the time."  
  
Cammy with a sleepy questioning glance mumbled "huh?"  
  
McKoy raised his hand, "So does that mean there's another mini-town in there that no one knew about?"  
  
Wolfman nodded. "Exactly. Mr. Strife and Mrs. Lockheart went to investigate this option and came across a large gathering of monsters, more than they could handle, and were forced to back off. The monsters seemed to be converging on one area and didn't give chase to the pair when they fled. Our mission is to clear a path to the town and then protect those still alive until either the monster rush ends or evacuation becomes necessary, which by the number of monsters given, may happen quickly. Unit leaders please inform your teams of the mission status and prepare for departure immediately.  
  
************************  
  
Had there been anyone to see the arrival of the Delta Red forces other than Cloud and Tifa, they would have been thoroughly impressed. As it was, the pair had worked with Wolfman on a few previous encounters and had seen his well-trained forces at work. As the Carrier class helicopters vanished into the horizon, the Col. and his highest-ranking subordinates, namely Luwanda, McKoy and Cammy, approached the well-known pair.  
  
"Wow" Cammy whispered to Luwanda, "I've never met any of the Heroes in person before, I wonder what they're like..."  
"I've never met 'em either, but it looks like we'll never be able to say that again. Now hush up, we're practically there."  
  
"Jeez, look at the size of that sword he has... that's bigger than yours and his hair, he could be your brother!" Cammy whispered wide-eyed, ignoring Luwanda's annoyed stare, who then looked away. "I don't see it at all."  
  
Upon reaching the spiky-haired warrior and the beautiful fighter, Col. Wolfman gave a brief nod to each of them. "Cloud, Tifa, good to see you again."  
  
Cloud merely nodded back, apparently deep in thought while Tifa responded with a quaint smile on her face. "Good to see you too Fred." Cammy snorted in suppressed laughter as she always did at hearing the Col.'s first name, but she shut up quickly when she realized everyone was looking at her. Looking down at her feet blushing she coughed nervously, though as everyone turned there attention back to the matter at hand, Tifa gave a warm smile and knowing wink to Cammy making her feel a bit better.  
  
Wolfman shook his head briefly then look Cloud square in the eyes, "Anyways, how's the situation looking." Cloud replied, "Not good... there are a lot of strong monsters in there. We went back in with some powerful materia and managed to take out a good number, though it barely seemed it with how quickly they filled in the gaps. Eventually they took notice to us and we had to flee again..." the last part being made with a small scowl. Running away had never been a favorite option of his. Tifa put a hand on his shoulder and the scowl quickly disappeared though. "We should be able to break through with your help though. We're ready to go whenever you are."  
  
"Alright. Let's get moving," he shouted while he raised his arm and gave a quick signal such that the available troops surged forward towards the ruined city.  
  
***************************  
  
Something felt wrong about the situation...  
  
The convoy hadn't come across any monsters on their way towards the supposed second mini-city much to the surprise of Cloud and Tifa. Still, they pushed on until they came across a broken barricade. A large slab of metal had apparently been propped up to block passage through the sector entrance. The metal was now strewn about the ground in large pieces. A hand painted sign still hung above the entrance proclaiming the area to be Neo- Midgar. A quick glance around the area revealed that the city was located underneath a partially destroyed upper plate, such that sky could be viewed for the people living there, but anything flying by would likely only see ruble.  
  
"So this is where the Neo-ShinRa fled too..." Luwanda muttered. "No wonder nobody ever heard about it, they would have wanted to keep it secret. Though with that sign it looks like they were planning on having a place to proclaim there own once they got the "grand ShinRa" started up again... Hmph, if there are any survivors, they're going to be in a heck of a lot of trouble."  
  
Walking into the town they saw makeshift towers strategically located throughout the town, probably where gunners had taken up vantage points. In fact, the entire town looked as if it had been thrown together in about a days time. Buildings were either made of debris precariously thrown together, or previous structures haphazardly patched up. Strangely enough, there was no sign of anything living or dead, of monster or human kind, anywhere to be found. Wolfman looked around slowly with a growing frown forming on his face, "I want a sniper and look out in each of those towers, and if anything is sighted, I want to know about it immediately! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
A hushed chorus of "Yes, sir!" 's were sent out and small groups spread out from the main party to do as they were ordered. Seeing the men in action, Wolfman began moving forward, leading the remaining group further into the seemingly abandoned town.  
  
Upon reaching what could have been a town square he halted and called for McKoy's assistance.  
  
"Yes sir?" the large man questioned.  
  
"The distress signal, any clue as to where exactly it originated from? There are too many buildings for the speedy check of this place that I have in mind."  
  
"I don't blame you sir... give me a second." With that said, the lieutenant closed his normal eye and seemed to be in deep concentration. Tifa tilted her head in a quizzical manner while Cloud just stared at the proceeding with seeming disinterest. The rest of the assembled group merely acted as if this was an everyday occurrence. Finally, he reopened his eye and gave a nod to Col. Wolfman. "We're in luck sir. While the actual broadcast had obviously stopped, it seems whoever was operating the equipment didn't have a chance to turn it off. It's coming from that building over there," he said, pointing to a building not far from their current position. The colonel gave another quick nod and turned around to face the group.  
  
"Cammy, please go clear out our newly discovered radio room. We'll be along shortly."  
  
Cammy saluted merrily and gave an enthusiastic, "Yes sir!" before running off to the specified structure.  
  
A look of concern flashed over Tifa's face. "Will she be alright by herself?"  
  
"Ah, that's right, you've never seen Cammy in action before have you?" Wolfman said with a grin. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Tifa looked back towards Cammy to see her creeping into the house. She let out a quick sigh and then nodded to the colonel.  
  
"Alright. McKoy, Luwanda, take the troops and secure the area." McKoy turned back to Cloud and Tifa. "I assume you two will accompany me to the radio room. Cammy should have secured it by now. Shall we?"  
  
The house that they headed to was slightly larger and more thought out then the run down surrounding shacks. The building would have been the first house to checkout had the Lieutenant not found anything, but it was nice knowing they wouldn't have to waste time searching the rest of the town. As Wolfman and co. reached the door, he brought them to a complete stop. They waited there for about a minute when Cammy marched out of the door, to the Colonel, saluted and simply said: "Area clear sir!"  
  
The inside of the building turned out to be as unhelpful as the rest of the town had been. No people, no monsters, no bodies, nothing ... except for a lot of foot prints etched in dust on the ground. More than Cammy could have generated. Plus there was the now audible crackling of the radio set perched on a table in a room off to the side of the current hallway they were in. A quick yet thorough inspection later, Wolfman's frown returned. They were back at ground 0 and the prospect of searching the rest of the town left a bitter taste in his mouth. "A surprising number of people had lived here... hid here.. where the #$%% had they all gone?" As that thought rolled through his mind, the communication device in his ear suddenly came to life.  
  
"Sir! Sniper Rean reporting in. I've got some good news and some bad news, sir."  
  
Wolfman closed his eyes and let out a sigh. The ol good news/bad news routine never really balanced out and usually ended with the bad side heavily out weighing the good. "Alright, go ahead."  
  
"The good news is that we found out what happened to all of the towns inhabitants ... and that a few of them look to be alive."  
  
Wolfman waited for the rest of the sentence.  
  
"The uh, bad news is that those that aren't alive are part of a massive mound of partially eaten bodies surrounded by a whole lot of monsters ... and it seems the few still living are about to share the fate of the rest. Orders sir?"  
  
Wolfman quietly swore to himself. Oh well, at least one thing always stayed constant.  
  
*******************  
  
The sound of fifty-caliber sniper rifles being fired filled the air of the town. The target of the bullets, a gigantic behemoth standing taller than anything the soldiers had seen before, roared in rage as each shot hit it's target. Unfortunately the bullets seemed to be nothing more than beestings to the beast for it looked towards the town with hatred filled eyes and let out a tremendous battle cry. The cry was cut short when much to the creature's surprise, a massive dragon soared down from the sky issuing it's own challenge. The two stared at each other until the behemoth decided to test its luck and pounced. It never reached its mark as Bahamut let loose its devastating energy attack launching the behemoth backwards crushing a dozen or so closely packed monsters beneath it. When the fallen creature finally got up, it saw that the dragon was nowhere to be found. Instead a spiky haired swordsman, a buxom brunette brawler, and a small hoard of soldiers were storming through the outlying grouping of monsters, quickly taking down anything that got in their way. Everything was going as planned. It let out a deafening roar and then leapt way, out of sight in a couple of bounds.  
  
As the main creature fled, so did the rest, not disappearing as quickly, but still faster than expected, leaving a startled and uncertain group of humans. They quickly subdued their surprise and got down to business. The area was secured and the search for survivors began. It met with minor success. One man, unconscious but alive, was found.  
  
********************  
  
Excerpt from Wolfman's report:  
After finding the man and doing a very brief search we torched the bodies and made our leave. There were no further incidents on the way back though uncertain sightings of monsters occasionally popped up, almost as if we were being escorted out. The survivor, calling himself Michael Bison claimed that he "was not part of the Neo-ShinRa group but just an unfortunate explorer of the Midgar ruins who got dragged along for the ride." McKoy indicated that the man was telling the truth so he was left in the still unnamed Sector 6 slum city though under strict orders to keep quiet on the situation. To be safe, we've left a small undercover unit there to keep an eye out on the man and the city in general. Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart returned to Kalm. More details as they occur. 


End file.
